Fake Rivals
by Mika Zaraki 141
Summary: Before Sakuno's parents died they wrote in their will that all of Sakuno's suitors must be put through a test and be approved by the approvers,whose chosen by her parents, to have the permission to marry her.Ryoma is a suitor and is tested but by who? Nastume and the boys transfers to Seigaku and they all have some kind of a "realtionship" with Sakuno. Ryoma's new rivals or not?
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**Before Sakuno's parents died they wrote in their will that all of Sakuno's suitors must be put though a test, and be approved by the approvers, whose chosen by her parents, to have permission to marry her. Ryoma is a suitor and is tested but by who? Natsume and the boys transfers to Seigaku and they all have some kind of "relationship" with Sakuno. Ryoma's new rivals or not? and how did Alice Academy let their students into the outside world when it's strictly against the rules?**

**Main Gakuen Alice crossover Prince of Tennis**

**Minor bleach crossover**

**couples: Ryosaku NxM RxH (slight) KxA YxN MomAn KaiTomo**

* * *

"I guess it starts now," said Sumire Ryuuzaki as put down the stack of papers she was holding onto the table and looked up at the two people in front of her.

"Hn." replied one of the people lazily as it took the manga book that was sat upon his face revealing a pair of crimson red eyes and short raven black locks of hair.

His feet sat on the table that they surrounded. He wore yellow crisscross pattern pants that hugged his muscular legs casually. The first few buttons of his button up dress shirt, he wore was unbuttoned while his black long sleeved blazer were ruffled up to his elbows He had that bad boy aura that surrounded him and that looks to prove it.

So in every girl's eyes he was their dream guy, prince of your school, sexy heartthrob or even a superstar, no matter what you'd call him it was plain obvious he was one of the best looking guys you'd ever meet in your life.

He started to straighten up and sit almost regularly despise the fact he had his face was directed toward the table, using his arms as pillows as he stared up back at the old woman.

"I suppose your right." The other person said, but it sounded more like an unsure answer than a statement.

This person was older of the two and had beautiful long orange tresses that ended at her lower back. She had large shining gray orbs and all curves in the right places especially in her chest.

She wore something different than her companion next to her, even though she wore the same kind of white dress shirt. But unlike him, she had a more composed and stable look.

All of her buttons her buttoned and her shirt were wrinkle free; she also wore a gray blazer that was also buttoned, to the half point. Her skirt was gray too, and ended at her mid-thigh just lower than her hair and higher then the white thigh long socks.

All together she had a body and face of princess but also her personality. Just like how that bad boy aura surrounded him, a warm and friendly atmosphere bound her. Cause of her looks and nature she had a lot of friends and admirers in and out of school, especially guys.

"Whose the lucky person?" asked the red-eyed heartthrob.

"Echizen Ryoma." Sumire said in a matter-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Both of the strangers looked at each other and looked back at Sumire, with curiosity. 'What so good about this guy that makes Oba-chan/old hag chose him?' they both thought.

"I trust Ryoma a lot and I truly think he's the one for this challenge" She said confidently.

'Now I know I'm not giving Sakuno away to a sensitive weak wimp. Be ready Echizen Ryoma, I'm not letting you have her until you earn her first.' the raven-haired boy thought.

'Echizen Ryoma … Where have I heard that before?' wondered the carrot topped girl. Almost immediately she remembered about the tennis show she was watching a couple of night ago on a tennis prodigy, who was fifteen.

He was the "Prince Of Tennis", or so the news reporter said as she filmed the prince's latest game. She also said that the prince of went back to Japan for his three high school years but isn't retiring from tennis. They also showed a video of his signature serve, where the ball hit the opponent square in the face and knocked him over from the impact.

'Ah! So that's who he is then. Hmmm, this might be better then I hoped. Sakuno-chan, I can't wait to see you again!' she thought as she smiled to herself. Her expression changed and turned into a determined one as she clenched her fist in front of her, 'Sakuno-chan I will do everything I can so you'll be together happy with Echizen-san. I will support you!' she told Sakuno inwardly. Her thoughts popped when Sumire started to talk again.

"So is everything ready for the plan to start, Orihime." Sumire asked as she stared at the girl.

"Yes Oba-chan! I prepared everything ready for tomorrow. Natsume and the others will be transferred to Seigaku and I made sure they understand the situation. I trust them." She replied.

With that they both turned to the boy, who was now again reading his manga. The girl smiled and Sumire took a long sigh.

Sumire looked at both of them they were two different people, two different personalities but one same goal. And surprisingly they both were her grandchildren, Inoue Orihime and Hyuuga Natsume, both cousins of Ryuzaki Sakuno.


	2. Chapter 1

**I was working on my other story while trying to finish this chapter. I hope you like it this chapter.**

**WARNING!: (The next few chapters WILL contain spoilers for those who have not read the manga for Alice Gakuen! Especially if you didn't read Chapters 143, 166 and 167)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"SAKUNO-CHAN" yelled a brown haired high school girl as she ran to her best friend.

"Tomo-chan" she replied gently as she tilted her and smiled at her.

She jumped on the spot next to her best friend and sat on the ground. Sakuno jumped a little from the mini earthquake Tomoka made.

It was now April, the cherry blossom season. Sakuno sat at the bottom of the Sakura tree, watching the cherry blossoms fly in the wind.(In Japan school starts in the middle of March)

Sakuno was now fifteen, in the prime of her youth and new sophomore in Seishuen High school. Sakuno still wore her signature twin braids and Tomoka, her pigtails. But they had more of a figure and more beautiful, especially Sakuno. She was thin and grown a nice B cup rack (if you know what I mean). The two girls wore they're school uniform, a white button up dress shirt with a gray skirt, cardigan and green tie.

"How did your match go with Yamabuki? I'm so so sorry I couldn't come had to watch my baby brothers again." Tomoka said as she squished up to Sakuno.

"It's ok Tomo-chan, you don't need to apologize besides I won me and the team won the tournament."

"Good!" She hoped up from her seat on the ground and gave a thumbs up to Sakuno,"The team couldn't have lost especially with Saku-chan on their side".

"Tomo-chan" Sakuno pouted, "stop saying that, I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are Sakuno! Get it in your head!" Tomoka said as she pressed a finger against Sakuno's temple. Sakuno looked back at her best friend and smiled.

"Thank you tomo-chan"

"Your welcome and forget about it!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips together. Sakuno sighed. 'Tomo-chan is already fifteen and yet she still acts like a little kid' Sakuno thought as she looked at Tomoka.

Sakuno got up from the ground and started dusting the dirt of her skirt. 'Man, this skirt is too short for comfort' she thought and unconsciously frowned.

"AAAHHHH!" Tomoka screamed.

Sakuno snapped her head up to look at Tomoka running away from her, toward the school and disappear. She looked around, but no one was there expect her.

**RRRIIINGGGGG**

"AAAHHHHH! I'M LATE!" she yelled, she quickly grabbed her bag and started running with her two braids flinging in the wind behind her.

* * *

**Back in the classroom**

"Sakuno we're back just in time for class! And I thought we weren't gonna make it, too." Tomoka said as she scratched the back her head.

"Sakuno?" She said as she turned around to find no Sakuno there. Tomoka paled, 'I left her! I'm such a horrible friend! Sakuno-chan!' She mentally panicked as she paced around in circles.

"Hey Tomoka, calm down what's wrong?" Kachiro said, seeing Tomoka at this state made him worried.

"ILEFTSAKUNOATTHESAKURATREEAN DNOWSHE'SGOINGTOBELATEBECAUSEOFMEI'MSUCHAHORRIBLEF RIEND!" Tomoka said in one breath as she paced even faster.

The trio sweat dropped. "Tomoka slow down. What did you say again?" Katsuo said as he waved his hands in front of him. But before Tomoka could reply the school bell rang. 'Oh Crap! Sakuno! I'm coming for you!' she thought and started running towards the door. But when she opened the door the teacher was on the other side looking at her suspiciously. Tomoka paled.

"Osakada-san, please return to your seat." He said sternly. (i don't really know any teachers in Prince of tennis since its more of the tennis regulars on screen so you can kinda imagine the teacher anyway you want, but I personally imagine Jino senei from Alice Gakuen)

"H-hai" Tomoka said with a disappointed tone as she turned around and trudged back to her seat.

'Gomenosai Sakuno-chan' she mentally apologized to her best friend, when she sat down at her seat. The teacher started to take attendance, lucky for Sakuno; Ryuzaki was at the bottom of the list.

* * *

Now Sakuno was literally running late for class. With her braids flying in the wind behind her and running at full speed, nothing could have stopped her from running tardier than she was. All expect one thing, Echizen Ryoma, who was ironically running late too.

Ryoma came back from America in the middle of freshmen year of high school and almost instantly became a regular of the tennis team. And now was in the same class with Sakuno for all periods. But unlucky for Sakuno, who still was trying to get over her little middle school crush on the prince.

She didn't want to stay in love with a person who left her three years ago and didn't even acknowledge her when they were together. So forgetting about him and her love was the best thing for her at the moment. Or so she thought.

'Oh crap I'm late again' Ryoma thought as he rushed down the halls of the school. He woke up late as usual and ran all the way to school. He didn't even have time to fully button up his dress shirt and gray blazer, with the first few buttons undone and his blazer almost falling off his body it couldn't get any more better. But it did, Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki entered the picture. (in a good way)

Ever since freshman year he was gradually falling for Sakuno. Her auburn long hair, her round chocolate eyes, her shy and selfless personality, he loved everything about her. Just recently he discovered his feelings didn't just start in freshman year but a year after leaving Japan to go America.

In America he would always think of what was happening back in Japan, about his sempai-tachi and what will happen when he goes back. But the picture of Sakuno's face always popped in his mind.

He starting thinking not just his sempai-tachi but also Sakuno and how she was doing, too. And he also unknowingly started to admire her features and personality. Before he knew it he was unconsciously falling for 'little innocent Sakuno in Japan'. But the problem was the part 'in Japan' how could he ever see someone who was all the way across the ocean. The only answer was to go back to Japan before some lowlife guy already takes her.

When he heard the news of him moving back to Japan, he was happy but never showed it, typical Ryoma. The first thing he did after hearing the news, he called up the one and only, Momo and told him that he was coming back to Japan. And Momo told the others about the arrival. The regulars set up a whole event for Ryoma, at the airport where he arrived. Everyone was there, the regulars, coach, the trio and Tomoka, well almost everyone. Sakuno wasn't there. He was upset that the girl he missed so much wasn't there.

His parents instantly enrolled in Seishuen High School. But Sakuno was in none of his classes; she wasn't even at the practices anymore. It was like Sakuno disappeared from his life entirely; even though he was in Japan he still wasn't reaching her, so close but so far away.

But this year luck happened to be on his side, he had all his classes with Sakuno. But he never even saw her, there was always something stopping him from approaching her, running late for class, disappearing at lunch, annoying sempai-tachi. Now was his only chance.

Sakuno was running the same hallway as Ryoma but in the opposite direction. Sakuno being directionally challenged as she is, thought she was on the second floor instead of the third. (Her real class is on the third floor and she already passed it.) She also didn't see Ryoma running straight toward her, but neither did Ryoma see her. So you obviously know what happens next, right?

Both Ryoma and Sakuno found themselves on they're butts on the floor of the hallway.

"Iitatata-" Sakuno said while rubbing her bottom, which was sore from the impact. She peeked open one of her eyes, to see what she ran into. She expected something like a wall or a door that was left open, but instead she locked eyes with the prince himself, sitting on his painful butt, just like her.

"Oi, you should really look where your going next time, Ryuzaki" He scolded Sakuno as he rubbed his hurting head, giving her a slight glare. He quickly straightened up onto his feet.

"H-hey you weren't paying attention e-either, or else you would have dodged me and this would have never happened!" She instantly strung to her feet and began to justify herself.

"Hn." He started to walk away in the same direction he was going early, totally ignoring the fact that she was late too and was going to wrong direction.

"H-hey! Where are you going class is-"

"This way, Ryuzaki. Mada mada dane." She was interrupted briefly by Ryoma, who didn't even look back at her but kept walking on with his hands in his pockets. Sakuno lit up red as she realized that he was right, she quickly caught up with Ryoma. They silently walked side by side until they came across the classroom. It wasn't that they were shy or anything, it was just they were both too focused on their thoughts they didn't want to have a civil conversation.

'Why did this have to happen to me? Why now? Why do I have to be stuck with him of all people?!' Sakuno thought. 'More over how am I going to get in class without getting caught? Yesterday when I came in late Sensei gave me my last warning! If I get caught then I'll have detention! Ugh! Why does this always happen to me?!'

The both stood in front of the classroom door waiting for something to happen or just thinking about ways to get into class without getting into a total battle with the teacher.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma said.

"H-hai?" she flinched when she heard her name called.

"Take the backdoor." he ordered.

"Huh?" but before she could say anymore Ryoma already opened the door and entered the classroom while she ran to the backdoor and entered.

All of the attention was on Ryoma, just like he planned, as for Sakuno the only one to notice her was Ryoma and Tomoka, who sat right next to Sakuno. Sakuno slipped passed the back of the class with ease, luckily for her, her desk was at the back of the class too. She slipped into her chair and tried to act normal. (But who really does that right anyway)

She started to get the feeling that someone was staring at her or rather two. She nervously turned her head to the left (her right was the window) just to Tomoka staring her at her with apologizing eyes and mouthing out the words 'I'm so sorry Sakuno-chan.' hile her hands were put in a praying position. Sakuno could only sweat drop and mouth back the words 'It's ok Tomo-chan'. But she felt that she was being stared at someone, other than Tomoka that is.

She cautionly looked in the front of the class, afraid it was the teacher, but only to see Ryoma sealing glances at her. She instantly blushed, (I mean what would you do if you're long time crush was staring at you.)

"Echizen-san,why are you tardy today?" The teacher said emphasizing the word "Today". Echizen Ryoma was known for being the prince of tennis and a top student but he was very infamous for his tardiness and sleepiness in school and everyone known this for a fact, especially the teachers. So it was normal for Ryoma to come in late and bring an excuse with him, too.

Ryoma just stared coldly at the teacher, but not on purpose but just because it was his normal stare, which sent chills up and down the teacher's back. Instead of answering the teachers question he simply passed the teacher a folded note and started walked to his seat, which was in the back of the class just a row back from Sakuno's desk. (they both have window seats)

Meanwhile the teacher glared at the note and opened it but only to be more angry and disappointed that he couldn't give Ryoma detention. The note was from Tezuka saying to excuse Ryoma from being late because of some important reason. But when did the Prince meet the Captain? He never did. The note was neither a fake either. Ryoma being Ryoma, he made several copies of the note, just for situations like this. But the teachers never knew this, of course they wouldn't! Being dense to this subject, almost all the teachers ignored the fact all of the notes were exactly alike.

The teacher crumpled the note in his hand angrily and threw it into the small trash bin under his desk. And returned back to doing his doing before Ryoma interrupted the class, attendance. Only one name left.

"Ryusaki Sakuno" he emotionally called.

"H-hai" she replied almost hesitate. She was still bright red as ever.

* * *

"Thank you Ryoma-kun. You saved me again." Sakuno said. Class just finished and lunch break just began for the high school students. There was Sakuno, who was supposed to be enjoying her lunch with the time she has left to eat it (lunch period can go by faster than you know it), standing in front of the Prince's desk giving him the thanks he didn't deserve,(in my opinion it should be an honor for a guy to save the girl they like when their in trouble) She had her lunch box in her hands and Tomoka was waiting for her, by the door. (she wanted Sakuno to have a moment with Ryoma)

"No problem" Ryoma said, he got up from his chair and began to walk out.

"Hey, wait Ryoma-kun! You're not bringing your lunch with you?" Sakuno questioned. He stopped in his place and turned his head towards her (but he still couldn't see her).

"I forgot it at home." He simply replied. Sakuno instantly ran back to her desk and started to dig in her bag, she pulled out another bento and went back to Ryoma. She extended her hand, with the other bento, to Ryoma but he only looked at her like he waiting for something more.

"I made another this one for Oba-chan but she didn't need it, so Ryoma-kun can have it instead since you don't have one." Sakuno explained as she wiggled to bento in front of him, signaling him to hurry up and take it. Ryoma smirked and took the bento, he was about to leave, but Tomoka stopped him.

"Ryoma-sama! Come and have lunch with us, you and the guys didn't have lunch together at all this school year!" she said. She stood right in front of him with her hands spread out on each side on her like if she was trying to stop a car (like in anime). Tomoka sounded like she was almost scolding him in a way, too. Sakuno could only sweat drop at the site.

"Tomo-chan" Sakuno tried to stop Tomoka from having a total speech about the value of high school youth and memories, but just then the trio showed up right next to Tomoka backing her up.

"Yeah Echizen! It's been awhile since we had lunch together." Hioro interrupted.

"Yeah" Kachiro added.

"You guys stop it." Sakuno felt bad for trying to force Ryoma into something, besides she was still trying to get over Ryoma and spending lunch with him will only make her situation worse. Instead forgetting him, she might just fall for him again. "What if Ryoma-kun has other plans or-" but before she could even finish her sentence Ryoma already walked passed her, Tomoka, and the trio.

"Hey Echizen where are you going? We're talking to you!" Hoiro exclaimed. Ryoma stopped right in front of the door with his hand in the door slit and he opened the door. He turned around, showing down right arrogant smirk and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to stay here and lecture me or go and eat lunch already." he said in a almost smart-allic way.

"Yeah!" Tomoka and the Trio exclaimed. They exited through the door one by one following the leader, Tomoka, who was heading toward to rooftop.

Sakuno was just about to exit through the door when Ryoma's arm slammed into the other side of the door, blocking her way out. She looked up at him, confused of what he was doing. Ryoma's cold eyes locked with hers. The others were already far off and everyone else left the classroom for lunch, no one else was in the room.

**Sakuno's POV**

'What is he doing?' I asked myself. I stretched out my hand to touch his arm, but he snatched my wrist before i could touch him. I looked at him even more confused. His eyes. His eyes looked like they held some kind of flame ... a flame of amusement?

'Is he teasing? He probably knows that I want to get over him and just wants to make a fool out of me by making me fall for him again! Hmp! There's now way I'm letting him get his way! Take that Echizen Ryoma!' I concluded. I looked at him sternly; at first he looked kind of surprised but then looked even more amused.

I started yank me hand back, but he wouldn't let go. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't get out of his clutches.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun" I stuttered, "May you please let go of me" and I gave him the innocent eyes look, 'if this guy had a good heart then he would surely let me go and give up on his little plan'. All of a sudden his total expression changed from amusement to a total poker face.

"Yadda." he simply told me. I swear he just proved that he didn't even have a heart at all!

He started to move closer to me. Every step he took closer to me, I took one step back, until hit the wall of the classroom. He chuckled. 'Am I really that fun to tease.' I thought.

* * *

**Srry for cutting it off so short! It brings me sadness, too . T.T**

**But at least it's a cliffhanger. -evil smirk- Plz review, follow and fav.**

**Thank you especially**

**Jaz-147**

**your my first!**

**Spoiler Alert! : Ryoma will be pretty aggressive in the story!**


End file.
